


Irresistable

by Rexa



Series: Nulis Random 2017 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Half-angel, Kinda Romantic, M/M, Nulis Random 2017, age gap, aquarium
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Semi tak bisa menolak.





	Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this works but some fun.  
> Happy reading ♥

Semi adalah keturunan angel, meski mendapatkan tugas2 dari kerajaan surga, ia tetap seorang manusia juga. Usianya tergolong amat muda untuk seorang 'malaikat', 118 tahun... tapi di mata manusia sendiri ia masih seperti remaja berumur 18 tahun. Ada seseorang yg berharga untuknya. Entah itu cinta atau bagaimana, tapi Semi menyayanginya dengan caranya sendiri. Yah, meski bila kau tanya blak-blakan Semi tak akan mengakuinya. Minggu siang, si manusia kesayangannya mengirimi pesan, pesan yang menurut Semi amat menyebalkan.

  
[ _Semisemi~ ketemuan yuk! Kutunggu di depan Tokyo Sea World_ ]  
  


Yang dibalasnya dengan ketus...

[ _Aku sibuk_ ]

Tapi si manusia kesayangan tak kenal lelah. Tetiba saja telah berdiri di depan rumahnya.  
  
"SEMISEMIIIIIII~~~ AYO KITA BERANGKAT~!!!"  
  
Sungguh... harusnya ia membunuh sang ayah yang seenaknya memberikannya darah separuh malaikat, yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa menolak permohonan manusia. Apalagi bila manusia itu telah berlabel "manusia kesayangan".  
.  
.  
.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir. See ya  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
